Planes and Revelations
by cottrox
Summary: Re-upload Jensen is leaving. Is Jared too late? R&R? x


Based on the Snow Patrol song - very much recommended.

.-.-.-

Jared watches as Jensen packs up his things; a fridge magnet they bought in Minnesota while doing a convention; a Steven Seagal movie they watched countless times until the disk was thoroughly scratched; an avocado slicer. (Jared tries to remember when the hell they got that).

_I'm running out of ways to make you see,  
I want you to stay here beside me_

Jared would be lying if he said the house didn't feel empty. To him, it didn't feel like home anymore. In that moment, Jared has completely forgotten why Jensen is moving out in the first place. Jared doesn't want him to go.

Jensen looks up at him. It's mirrored in his eyes what Jared is clearly showing. Jensen doesn't want to go either. Jared wants to protest, ask why they still can't live together. But it makes sense, almost. Supernatural has ended, Jensen's got another offer in LA; Jared doesn't have the strength to stop him.

_I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am,  
So just tell me today and take my hand_

The movers are here, the rattling of the truck a few metres away, but for Jensen, it'll soon be thousands. They stare at each other for a while as the driver starts loading up, and Jared silently watches as piece by piece, furniture appliance by boxes of clothes load up the truck, tearing slowly at his heart. He pulls Jensen into a strong hug, breathes in against his shoulder and Jensen steps closer.

_Please take my hand,  
Please take my hand_

It's not easy letting go, he knew it wouldn't be. It's probably the hardest thing he's ever had to do. No more bitching late at night about infomercials, no more waiting for Jensen to finish primping his hair in the mornings, no more afternoon barbeques where Jared can convince Jensen to wear that crude apron that Chris got him last year for his birthday. No more Jensen.

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

Jared asks one more time: 'Are you sure?'

_It's so simple and you know it is,  
You know it is, yeah_

Jensen smiles briefly, his fingers grip on Jared's shirt tightening for a moment before letting go. Jared gets it instantly.

_We can't be to and fro like this,  
All our lives_

You're the only way to me,  
The path is clear

What do I have to say to you,

_For Gods sake, dear_

Jared helps him pack the last of the boxes and watches with clouded eyes as Jensen boards the truck in the front.

_For Gods sake, dear_

Jared watches as the truck slowly drives off, turning the corner at the end of his street, and he knows Jensen was looking at him in the side mirror, knows that Jensen probably feels awkward sitting next to the stranger of a truck driver, knows that Jensen wants more than anything to be able to be back in Jared's kitchen reheating lasts nights dinner.

_For Gods sake, dear_

Jared knows how Jensen likes his coffee black, two sugars. How Jensen touches his face when he's uncomfortable. He knows how to make Jensen laugh, that real laugh only reserved for him in the comfort of their home. _His home._

_For Gods sake, dear_

Jared knows no one can replace Jensen.

_For Gods sake, dear_

And no one ever will.

He starts running.

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back,  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind,  
Only love_

But then running becomes no use, so he pulls over a taxi, shouts YVR as he practically jumps in, though not necessary. He knows now, why he can't say goodbye, why he doesn't want to.

_Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too,  
For the touch of your warm skin,  
As I breathe you in_

They arrive slowly but surely, Jared glances at the newly polished clock hanging over the check-in lanes. He has time.

He rushes to the line, trying to keep his breath at a normal pace, tries to ignore the obvious stares from people recognizing him. And then his focus is on one thing and one thing only. He's thankful for not having any metal gear on him, quickly rushing through the detectors before starting off again.

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt,  
This was all I wanted, all I want_

The wall of TV's showing every flight in and out is a few metres away, and Jared spots flight AS708, departing from gate E83, and it takes him a moment to notice his heart is beating for a completely different reason than running.

_It's all I want,_

Each step, each second is excruciating. He wants to be there now. He's worried Jensen is already on the plane; he likes getting on planes first.

_It's all I want,  
_  
He doesn't know what he's going to say, -if he catches him or not- but maybe if Jensen looks at him, he'll understand in an instant, or maybe a lifetime.

_It's all I want,_

Gate E83, it's in front of him. And it still feels like it's miles away. And there's Jensen, sitting down, looking out the window. Is it a coincidence? Fate? Jared doesn't give it much thought, has no words for how happy he is in that moment of his life. There are no words.

Jensen sees him, eyes showing a flash of relief, like he _had _been waiting, but then it turned to shock, as if Jensen didn't think he would actually turn up. It pains Jared to see that, that Jensen would think that, but Jared knew he would come, Jensen is all he ever needed, all he wants.  
_  
It's all I want_

They've gained some attention now, but Jared doesn't care. He can hear the announcer speak out through the quiet airport, see a plane landing in the distance, notices a piece of gum encrusted into the carpet floor. It's all so familiar. But this time, it's something new all together.

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

Jensen stands up slowly, the evening shadows dancing over his face as he moves. There are dark patches under his eyes, an emptiness in his green orbs, and there's a bit of food on the corner of his lip, and Jared knows he is the most beautiful sight in the world. It's home.

_Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too,_

Jensen steps closer again; they're three feet apart now, and he says 'Jared?', a frown creeping up, followed by concern, and Jared knows what he has to do.

He feels the sharp intake of air when he presses his lips to Jensen's. He feels the tight grip of Jensen's hands on the front of his shirt, the way his lips respond immediately as if by second nature.  
_  
For the touch of your warm skin,_

His heart is beating wildly in his chest when they pull back. Jensen's pupils are blown, a flush has grown on his freckled cheeks, and Jared tries not to stare so much. And he watches as Jensen gets it, watches as he tries to hide a grin, feels Jensen's hand move up to tangle in his hair. And Jared practically lifts Jensen up off the floor when he kisses him again.

Jared knows this won't be the last time he's at this airport, but next time, he'll be with Jensen.

This is how their end becomes a new beginning.

_As I breathe you in._

**End. **


End file.
